


the pros and cons of holding joe trohman's hand

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cold Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: Prompt: "My hands are cold af so i grabbed your hand just to annoy you but you just took it and now?? we're just walking around holding hands what is happening" AU





	

Patrick held his guitar so tight that he was sure his fingers were going to fall off in the frozen air surrounding him, plucking at the strings with a sense of laziness that he prayed the crowd wouldn't notice. As he completed the very last lyrics and his bandmates around him finished with the very last instrumentals, he held his hands close to his chest, rubbing them back-and-forth eagerly and turning to Pete, as he shouted the band's goodbyes to the crowd through his microphone. He turned to Joe, whom picked at his guitar lazily, waiting for Pete to finish up his speech. Behind him, he knew Andy was already gathering his water bottles and drumsticks before the crew ran across the stage to throw all of their unwanted belongings away. Pete finally finished droning on, and Patrick followed him off the stage, Joe and Andy right behind him. They hung their guitars on their respective racks and caught up with Andy, who was already hurrying towards the dressing rooms to escape the frosty air. Patrick caught up with Joe, like he always did (it was a sort of tradition by now), rubbing his hands down his arms to conserve some sort of heat in his body.

"Cold?" Joe chuckled in amusement, and Patrick narrowed his eyes, slapping his arm playfully.

"Yeah, it's fucking Canada," Patrick retorted harshly, and Joe grinned before raising his hands in sarcastic surrender. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am so sorry that you are just not hot at all." Joe winked and Patrick felt himself grinning, at the brink of letting out his laughter. He bit his lip to block its path.

"Oh, and how would you know that, Mister "Blondie"?" Patrick teased, reaching up to ruffle his friend's short—and now incredibly bleached—hair.

"Yeah, says sideburns over here." Joe looked ahead, worrying his lip out of boredom, tapping a rhythm in his pocket Patrick didn't recognize. It stayed silent for a few moments, Patrick rubbing his hands together briskly and staring at Joe's fingers moving up and down against his jeans, transfixed on the motions for no specific reason he could recount. Joe looked down at Patrick's hands with a roll of his eyes, removed his fingers from his pockets, and grabbed onto Patrick's, squeezing tightly. Patrick's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening in surprise. Joe looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? I'm warming your hands up," Joe explained, taking both of Patrick's hands and cupping them in a fist as he rubbed at them furiously.

"O-Okay..." Patrick's voice trailed off as he stared at their hands. Joe smiled and allowed a small burst of laughter from his lips, and Patrick couldn't help but to return it. Joe took back one of his hands, the other still grasping onto Patrick's tightly, so that they could continue walking to the dressing room. Joe didn't really mind, for the crew was always on the main stage moving all of the instruments to ever notice anything backstage—and when they were backstage, nobody worried about being seen doing anything because the crew never spoke about it; what happens backstage stays backstage. Patrick's cheeks were a rosy pink, which was normal for this type of weather, but part of it might have been a little pinker than usual as he tightened his grip on Joe's hand shamefully. They finally completed their walk to the dressing room, and Patrick prayed to God that Pete hadn't noticed they were holding hands—well, that didn't actually matter since Joe had just waltzed in, Patrick's hand still firm in his grasp. Andy took one look at them and rolled his eyes, picking up a bottle of water and comic and then sitting down. When Pete looked up to see them, standing awkwardly in the doorway as if they had no sense of direction and were utterly lost, he just smirked and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Do that more often, we need a little press coverage," Pete joked and sat down, Sidekick and water bottle in hand. Patrick thought his face might explode, and he stared at Joe's hand in his nervously. Joe gave it a tight squeeze, sending shivers down his spine.

"This is good, right?" Joe questioned, adjusting his hand a bit under Patrick's. Patrick's eyes shot up to look at Joe, his cheeks on fire, and seemed to notice that Joe's were as well. Patrick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief.

"Y-Yeah," Patrick promised, wrapping his hand around Joe's tighter. Joe smiled and Patrick returned the favor.

"Sorry," Joe said for no exact reason and sat down, bringing Patrick with him.

"Yeah," Patrick replied absently, "sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what that was I apologize  
> —  
> I might continue joe trohman slept with someone in fall out boy and said "no homo" later since a lot of people like it...? I guess?


End file.
